


Horóscopo

by DonCoelho19



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Não importava o que o horóscopo dizia. Ele e Julian eram perfeitos um para o outro e ele sabia disso, horóscopo nenhum no mundo ia mudar aquilo.
Kudos: 1





	Horóscopo

Seu amigo tinha uma fixação sinistra com coisas místicas. Desde documentários sobre alienígenas e os prováveis desenhos que eles faziam nos milharais estadunidenses - o que sempre achou muito estranho, porque se ele fosse um E.T não ia ficar desenhando no milho dos outros, mas realmente o que Henrique sabia sobre alienígenas além de ser amigo de Theo? O amigo também acreditava em tarô e horoscopo, além de deuses politeístas e ciganas de esquinas. Oferendas e simpatias. A casa era cheia de imagens de entidades e amuletos por todas as partes. Aquilo era normal pra Theo e acabou se tornando normal para Henrique, mesmo que ele não acreditasse em nada do que o mais novo acreditava.

Isso ate conhecer Julian.

O garoto entrou na sua turma de dança na academia que frequentava e logo fizeram amizade. Gostavam muito de dança, principalmente a de um estilo mais livre, eram muito carismáticos e sorridentes e compartilhavam o mesmo gosto musical, o medo de filmes de terror e alturas demasiadas. Fizeram amizade rapidamente e de tanto o mais velho comentar sobre o novo amigo eis que Theo apareceu um dia depois da aula para conhecer o tão famoso Julian. E a primeira coisa que aquela coisa de cabelos roxos disse ao ver os mais velhos lado a lado, conversando sobre a coreografia que tinha sido repassada naquele dia foi algo como "ah, a áurea de vocês se completa, eu quase consigo ver o fio vermelho do destino que os une. É realmente um prazer conhecer você Julian, mas eu gostaria de ir comer comida indiana hoje Rique. Vamos lá?". E o jeito foi deixar Julian sem saber se ria ou se chorava e arrastar Theo dali antes que aquele ser lhe constrangesse ainda mais.

Às vezes odiava aquele moleque, mas por serem amigos de infância acabava por não se separar dele. A bem verdade é que nunca deveria ter deixado o menor começar com aquele lance de horoscopo. Que foi onde tudo começou. Maldito o momento em que leu aquela coluna de jornal para o amigo. E muito constrangido levou o menor parar comer, onde conseguiram não falar de nada constrangedor, ate o final da refeição, onde Theo perguntou a data de aniversário de Julian. Acabou dando a data, os dois já tinham discutido que a data estava perto e que deveriam sair pra beber com os amigos do menor, e o dia estava na sua cabeça sem notar que aquela poderia ser uma informação muito importante pro outro.

Despediu-se do amigo quando seus caminhos se separaram e continuou o caminho ate sua casa, no clima agradável daquela noite ate seu celular tocar.

"Seu melhor amigo é muito estranho, venceu o meu de boa" foi a primeira coisa que ouviu naquela voz que tanto gostava. Riu um pouco e arrumou os fios que o vento tinha colocado no seu rosto.

"A criança caiu muito do berço quando era pequeno. Minha mãe dizia que eu vivia empurrando ele do berço com ciúmes dos meus bichinhos".

"Coitado" a risada do moreno atravessou o aparelho e sorriu para aquilo.

"Você já comeu?".

"Aham. Mas amanhã vamos comer juntos ne?".

"Sim, eu vou fazer uma comida bem gostosa lá em casa pra nos dois".

"Só espero que você não me drogue" ele deu uma risadinha que foi compartilhada.

"E eu preciso disso?". Continuaram conversando ate a hora dos dois dormirem e se despediram com a promessa de se verem no dia seguinte. Henrique estava quase dormindo quando seu celular tremeu com o toque de mensagens de Theo.

Compatibilidade entre aquário e libra era o que dizia o título.

"Um não consegue se decidir e o outro não consegue manter sua decisão, esse seria o ponto desse relacionamento que pode ter muitos benefícios também. Libra vai se sentir imediatamente atraído para aquário e esse vai se sentir livre e confortável ao lado de libra. No sentido sexual o Libriano tende a desejar mais contato e influenciará o aquariano".

Olhou aquilo com olhos semicerrados estranhando o texto ate receber a segunda mensagem.

"Você é de aquário e o Julian de libra. Não é a melhor compatibilidade de todas, mas vocês vão fazer dar certo. E não deixe o menino sem sexo ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)".

Riu antes de se perguntar o que na vida tinha feito para merecer Theo na sua vida. Não importava o que o horóscopo dizia. Ele e Julian eram perfeitos um para o outro e ele sabia disso, horóscopo nenhum no mundo ia mudar aquilo. 

  
  



End file.
